<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Order of Light by 3531mt</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29703006">Order of Light</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/3531mt/pseuds/3531mt'>3531mt</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Zootopia (2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 16:48:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,663</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29703006</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/3531mt/pseuds/3531mt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After the Night Howler case was over, Nick Wilde joined Judy Hopps on the right side of the law and became her partner on the force and off the force. Inter species dating was considered wrong in all sense of the word. But after a few years laws were passed to where Inter Species were able to get married and everything was fine until mammals started to get murdered. The murders were gruesome and horrifying. Take a ride with our  heroes as they begin to unravel yet another mystery and hopefully make it out alive.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 1: A new face.</p><p> </p><p>It’s just another day for Judy and Nick. As they stroll into precinct one the atmosphere is the same. “Hey you two!” Benjamin shouts. “You guys ready for another day?” Judy looks at her partner and mate as Nick gives her a hustler grin. “We sure are Ben, we gotta get going but we will stop by later and catch up.” Judy says as she pulls Nick by his tie towards the bull pen.<br/>As they take their seats they hope as they hold each other’s paws that today they might get something other than patrol work. Sure they know that patrol work is important but it’s not vey interesting for the dynamic duo. They were lost in there own world that they didn’t hear the door slam open as Chief Bogo entered the room. As the room filled with its ritual of hooves and paws slamming on tables. “Alright, Alright, SHUT IT!” As the room quiets down chief puts his glasses on. “Listen up for assignments.”</p><p>“Ugh why did we get this assignment. Another patrol, ano..” Judy looked at Nick when he didn’t finish complaining. As she saw horror in her mate’s eyes she didn’t get the time to ask when shots rang out and started peppering their cruiser. “Carrots this way!” Nick yelled as he grabbed Judy and opened his door. They bolt towards an alley to escape the gunfire. “Dispatch this is Z117 we are under fire send back up” Judy yelled into her radio. “Nick we have to get to some cover. And wait for back up.” Her last few words weren’t heard by her fox. As Nick pulled her towards a dumpster and drew his sidearm. Sounds of paws against the pavement could be heard as the gunmen started to close in. Nick and Judy braces for the fight, ready to defend themselves and each other. “Hey federal agent! Drop your weapon!” The duo heard paws turning and then gunshots. The alleyway filled with the sounds of guns. Nick and Judy kept themselves covered knowing that they wouldn’t have an advantage. Cries from mammals getting hit and dropping to the ground could be heard. The silence that followed what seemed like an eternity was deafening. “Z117 where are you? ZPD Z117 where are you?” They heard the cry with worrying behind it. “Here! We are coming out!” Nick yelled. As they emerged from their cover they found the aftermath of the shootout. Bodies and blood filled the alleyway and from their cover they knew that they would be in the middle of it. They looked around and saw a lone wolf. His fur pattern was nothing like they saw before. A painted wolf stood before them. “Thank god you two are alright! You guys hit?” The wolf asked as he moved towards them. “Who the hell are you!” Judy yelled as she got her composure back. “I think that would be best answered by your chief.” The wolf said. The sounds of sirens filled the air as backup came. They turned to the sound of sirens and when they looked back the lone wolf was gone. They looked at each other both wondering the same thing. Who was he?</p><p>When both Nick and Judy were checked out by paramedics,Chief Bogo walked over. “Wildes! Come with me.” His tone was not the normal gruff like they are used to hearing. But a softer and kinder tone that meant he was worried. As all three of them drive back to precinct one the shock slowly started to wear off. Nick and Judy grabbed in to each other and cried silently till they reached the precinct. “My office please.” Chief Bogo said as they made their way to his office paw in paw. Not caring about the states that they were getting from their co workers. When they reached the Chiefs door they paused, not wanting to deal with the world at the moment. “Enter.” Came the reply from their knock on the door. As they entered they saw the painted wolf standing by the Chief. Anger filled both Nick and Judy. “You!” Nick yelled. “You could have gotten us killed!! You could have gotten my mate killed!! You bastard!” Nick Was about to leap at the painted wolf only to be held back by the tiny paw of his mate. Judy looked at him with anger in her eyes. She wasn’t angry at Nick but at the painted wolf. “Sit both of you.” Chief said as they took their seats. “Now I’m going to explain who he is. This is US Marshal Jager Scott. He is in charge of the protection program. And he is here for the two of you.”</p><p>Confused looks came and replaced the look of anger across the faces of ZPD’s smallest officers. Bogo raises his hoof before they could speak. “I’ll let him explain.” Chief said as he looked at his two smallest but best officers with worry and fear in his eyes. It has only been a little over a year for the two smallest officers. He felt a strong sense of pride for how well they work together and how they, though he will never admit it, were his favorite. So with this new threat, this threat targeting his two favorite officers had him feeling fearful and uncertain. Nick and Judy looked at the chief and saw his stoic mask break and his features soften, like a heavy load was placed on his shoulders. “Chief? What’s going on?” Judy asked. But before she could get an answer Jager walked up from behind the chief and placed a file on the desk. It was thick and a little heavy for Judy, Nick reached out and helped Judy bring the duke to their laps. Jager looked at Nick and Judy. “That file and the mammals that were after you today come this group that we have been monitoring. They call themselves the Knights of light.” Nick and Judy looked at the painted wolf with sickened eyes. For in the file, it was filled with pictures and reports of the most gruesome kind. “This group has a cult like following. Mammals are constantly joking their ranks and they’re only objective is to kill all those who are in an interspecies relationship. They have killed in this city before. Many years ago. But they are back and we have managed to get some information that their next target is you two.” Judy and Nick look at each other then turn their heads to the painted wolf with their jaws open. “What do we do now?” Judy asked Jager. “We can’t just run away and hide while this group of psychos are out there targeting us and who knows who else to fall victim to these nut jobs.”</p><p>Jager looked at the two officers in front of him. “No, I’m not going to hide you away and hope this goes away. You two as well as myself are going to investigate and bring this group down one and for all. You will be in a safe house until further notice and I will be living in that house too. I am charged by the Chief here to keep you both safe and alive. You will have my agencies database to work with as well as your own. I’m sorry that this has come and landed on the two of you.” Remorse could be heard in that last part by Nick and Judy. As they closed the file and put in back on the chiefs desk, they looked at each other and both knew that they weren’t going to like what is about to happen but both knew is that it was something that they need to do to keep each other safe. “Okay Marshal, what do we do now?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 2: The Dark Story</p><p>In Bogo’s office contained four mammals. Chief Bogo, our two hero’s of Zootopia, and one interesting mammal. A painted wolf with a silver star on his belt.</p><p>“To answer your question Mrs Hopps....”</p><p>“ It’s Mrs. Wilde.” Judy interrupted. Marshal Jager Scott looked at the grey doe and smiled.</p><p>“My apologies Mrs. Wilde, as I was saying to answer your question I will be taking you to your apartment to gather whatever you will need to, to live for a while. And since I know you two are married I know what married couples do. So don’t worry about being discreet about your affections towards each other. You will need each other more than ever.”</p><p>With that said Jager turned to the Chief of police. “You have anything you want to say before we take off Chief?”</p><p>“Take care of them Jager. I know of your skills. Please bring them back safe and sound when this is all over.” Chief Bogo looked to Jager with a look of trust. He turned to his smaller officers. “Take care of yourselves. Marshal Scott is a good agent. I know him personally. I trust him with my life and that’s saying something.”</p><p>Nick and Judy looked at the Chief and nodded. But the question stated to formulate in their minds. How did Bogo know this mammal that he had so much trust in. They kmew that there was a story about it and the we’re going to find out if they could trust this mammal like the Chief does.</p><p>As the three mammals headed out of the Chiefs office, they headed to the back of the precinct and through the rear doors to see a standard looking pickup truck waiting for them.</p><p>“Is this our ride?” Nick asked. Jager turned to him and nodded answering his question.</p><p>“It’s custom, I built it from the ground up. Took my a long time to get it done put, I finally did it. This thing has more horsepower than your cruisers and it’s armored.” Jager turned to look at the two officers and they looked like they didn’t believe him.</p><p>They soon found out that he wasn’t joking when Jager started the truck and a large rumble came from under the hood. As soon as they took off they could feel the power as the engine practically begged to be unleashed like a savage animal.</p><p>As they drove to Nick and Judy’s apartment they continued how to ask the question that has been building in their minds. Who is this mammal and can he be trusted. They were brought out of their thoughts when they pulled up tho the complex and walked up to their apartment. Jager swept the place making sure it was clear for the, to come in. Nick and Judy didn’t think that was necessary but went with it anyway. They took some time packing not really wanting to leave the place they called home. But they knew somehow that they would be back.</p><p>After they were done packing and all their stuff loaded in the truck they were off again driving through the streets of Zootopia. After what seemed like hours to he two officers they finally arrived at an apartment complex. It looked like any medium income style apartment. Jager helped them with there bags and they went to the fourth floor. They came to a standard looking door. Jager pulled the keys out of his pocket, unlocked the door and made a sweep throughout the place to make sure it was clear.</p><p>“Alright Mr. and Mrs. Wilde if you could follow me I will show you to your room.” Jager lead them down he hallway and to a spare bedroom. It had all the furnishings and a comfy looking bed.</p><p>“Down the hall is the bathroom and the room next door is my room. Should you need anything don’t be afraid to ask. Now if two want to freshen up I’ll start making dinner.” With that Jager turned and walked back towards the kitchen.</p><p>Nick and Judy went and grabbed a change of clothes from there luggage and headed to the shower. It was a decent size shower and fit them both with room to spare. Now most of there showers were full of teasing and flirtation. But they were both to mentally exhausted to do anything but get clean. As they exited the bathroom they came to the kitchen to find food already on plates waiting for them.</p><p>“I didn’t know what you two normally eat so I made salad. And yours Mr. Wilde has tofu in it. Hope you enjoy.” Nick and Judy didn’t realize how hungry they were till they started eating. They were done within minutes of starting.</p><p>Jager looked at the two officers glance at each other then at him. He knew they had questions and he knew he needed to answer them. Even if it was hard for him to do so.</p><p>“Marshal,” Judy started to say “ We need some background about you for us to trust you. We know you are a federal agent and all but Chief Bogo seems to know you personally.”</p><p>Jager looked at the two officers and nodded. “You both are right. I should tell you about myself. I’ll start at my child hood before everything is intertwined with what is happening to you two.”</p><p>“When I was young I was no later that 18 when my parents died.” Jager raised his paw to cut Judy off. “ I know that isn’t child hood but my younger years don’t have anything to do with what’s going on. Now my parents were murdered by a gang of mammals. I never knew who because the police never caught them. After my parents death I went to become a cop because I didn’t want anything like what I went through to happen to anyone else. I worked hard for three years. I was accepted into the police academy. I worked hard and was promoted to sergeant. I worked vice and was doing a raid on a drug house with Chief Bogo. We went in and started clearing the house. A gang banger jumped out from behind a door and fired at Bogo. I managed to get to him before he was hit and took the bullet.”</p><p>Nick and Judy both looked at each other as everything was clicking into place. But they didn’t know everything and were about to ask more questions when Jager continued to tell his story.</p><p>“I was recruited shortly after by the Marshals service and I was assigned to help guard mammals at all cost. Now with this gang that is coming after you I know how they select their targets. How I know is because they came after me. I was married to a snow leopard. She was beautiful and the most amazing mammal on earth. I came home to find her mauled to death in a pool of her blood!” Jager started to cry. He put his head in his paws and wept. Judy got up and walked over to him and hugged his head. Trying to comfort him.</p><p>“That’s the reason why I took this assignment. I knew who did it because they left there calling card in my wife’s blood. When we heard that they were back and they were coming after you two I couldn’t let that happen. I can’t and I won’t let the, get to you. I swore to my mate that I would do everything in my power to get these bastards and not let them hurt any more mammals who want to love someone who isn’t there own species.” Jager looked into the eyes of the two officers and asked, “Will you help me stop these sons of bitches before they strike again?”</p><p>Judy and Nick looked at each other and back at the marshal who had tear stained cheeks. “We are with you!”</p><p>After that the three mammals went over some ground rules for the safe house. After that they decided to turn in for the night. Judy and Nick both crawled into bed and started to cuddle into each other. “Nick?”</p><p>“Yes carrots?” Nick answered.</p><p>“You know I love you right?” Judy asked</p><p>“Do I know that, yes, yes I do” Nick answered his mate as he gave her a goodnight kiss. They both drifted off into sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 3: More Than Meets The Eye.</p><p> </p><p>The sun shone through the window on a bed with a sleeping fox. The light made the Fox grumble and roll away from the light. As he did so he reached around he bed for his bunny. Finding no bunny Nick open his eyes and started to scout out the room that they were sleeping in. Seeing his mate with her back to him, he found it odd that she was rummaging through the closet.</p><p>“What are you looking at carrots?” Nick asked as he moved off the bed to walk over to his mate.</p><p>Judy turned and looked at him. “ I want to know more about our new partner. He told us about him but I want a better picture.” Nick looked down at the box in front of Judy and saw pictures and awards.</p><p>“Wow he was a machine! He has a medal for valor in the line of duty! He must be either crazy good or really insane or a combination of the two.” Nick said as Judy nodded in agreement. “Why would this be in a closet at a safe house?” They looked at each other and realization took them. They were inside this mammals apartment!</p><p>As they continued to look through the box there was a knock on the bedroom door. “When you two are ready for the day breakfast is on the stove. Hopefully y’all like pancakes.” The voice of Jager seemed softer than yesterday. Not hearing anything from the other side of the door Jager walked back to the kitchen to continue to cook breakfast.</p><p>The two officers made their way down the hall to the kitchen and were greeted by stacks of pancakes and hot coffee. They wanted to ask Jager why he kept all of his service awards in a box hidden away in the closet but decided to not bring it up in this current moment as both there stomachs growled.</p><p>“You two seem hungry if the tiger in your bellies is anything to go by.” Jager said as he handed them each a stack of pancakes. Nick and Judy each took a bite and the sweet taste of blueberries and syrup exploded in their mouths. They quickly ate the whole plate of pancakes and even had room for some more. Now that they had full bellies Judy looked at Jager and the same line of questions kept trying to escape her muzzle. She tried to think about it and then before she could stop herself the question came out.</p><p>“Why did you bring us to your apartment? Why do you have a box in the closet full of old awards and pictures? Who are you really?” Judy shot off all three questions before she could stop herself. Jager and Nick looked at her as her ears dropped behind her head. Nick looked shocked and a little afraid and Jager looked stunned and a little sad.</p><p>“You know who I am already. As for that it’s my past that I keep hidden for reason that are my own. I’m sorry that I brought you here. It’s that my apartment is off the grid and so it doesn’t show up on any database. So it was the best solution to where I can keep y’all safe.” Jager said as he took a drink of coffee. “But if you must know then the person to talk to is Bogo. He can tell you all about me if you want to know.”</p><p>After the breakfast was gone and everything put away in it’s place the three mammals left the apartment and headed down stairs to the pickup truck. He left the apartment complex garage and headed for city center. The ride was quiet except for the soft sounds of the radio that was playing music from a local radio station. Even though he volume was turned down low Judy could still hear the music and recognized the song as her and Nick’s wedding song. It made her sad to think that just a short time ago, they said there vows and started their lives together. The sadness turned into slight anger due to the constant realization that there is a band of thugs who wish to destroy everything that they have worked for. She looked over at her husband and saw that he was looking at her with the same expression of love and desperation to get this over with and dealt with they can get back to their lives.</p><p>They arrived at the precinct and walked in the front door. The chubby receptionist looked up and immediately ran over and hugged both Nick and Judy. Jager looked on with complete understanding as he knew that is how Clahouser was. He let them have a moment before he spoke up.<br/>“Hey buddy we have to get going to see the chief. Is he in?” Clauhauser looked past Nick and Judy and he ran and hugged Jager. “OMG Jager you’re back!!! I thought you would never come back here again once you left to go to the FEDs!!! How are you?? What are you doing back here??” Ben spewed out like there was no tomorrow.<br/>“Ben I’m fine and I’m here on a case for the Marshal service. And that case involves them. And we need to see the chief. Is he in? And can you send up my file and the murder case on my wife to the chief’s office? That would be great buddy.” Ben let go of Jager and nodded. His eyes took on a solemn look and his usual joyous smile turned sad. He walked behind his desk and grabbed the two files and said “Chief Bogo asked me to get them from records. Asked me yesterday when you three left. It hurt to pull these out cause it opened up old wounds.” Jager looked at Ben and gave him a soft smile, he hugged the cheetah. Jager’s eyes softened and the words never needed to be spoken between the two. Jager took the files and started to walk to the Chief’s office. Judy and Nick looked on and quickly followed the painted wolf. All three made it to the office and before they were able to make it the door they saw that it was open and they walked right in. The Chief was waiting for the three. Nick and Judy looked at Jager and realized that he must have called him while they were getting ready to leave the apartment. The two small officers jumped into one of the massive chairs that were in the office. Jager took the files and placed them on the Chief’s desk and watched as he opened them and handed them to his two smallest officers.</p><p>They delved into the file that was a record jacket. It was the wolf’s jacket. They saw that he had top marks in the academy and was a close second to none other that the Chief. The next few pages reminded them of the first few years they were on the force. The cases he solved where on par with what the detectives saw. And all the cases were prosecuted and every single one was also lead to a conviction. He worked patrol for a few years then moved onto vice. Mostly worked with gangs and narcotics where he excelled. He then was promoted to Sgt. From there he was moved to the most intensive unit in the whole of the ZPD. The infamous swat team. Where he was swat team leader. From swat he was moved to the detective unit where he worked homicide. And excelled there as well. The awards were numerous for valor in the line of duty, a few wounded in duty awards, and even a medal of heroism from the mayor himself. They continued to look at all the amazing things that this officer did in his time of the. ZPD.</p><p>When they were finished they were handed the file with a gruesome murder. It wasn’t the murder of the wolf’s wife, that was only one case. What they had in front of them was a case file with a dozen unsolved mammalcides. The wolf’s wife was in the middle of this case file and as they continued to look into this file, a pattern started to emerge. The main mammal that was the investigative detective was none other than Jager Scott. As they looked at the painted wolf they saw his eyes grow sad, his shoulders sagged as if a great weight was put on him and he was not strong enough to carry it. “I didn’t stop investigating the murders. Which they took as a threat to them and that’s when they sent me my own personal message. My message was even more drive to put these monsters away.” Nick and Judy looked at the Chief and placed the file back on the desk. They didn’t know what to say but silent tears fell from Judy’s eyes and Nick pulled his mate into a tight hug in some hope of shielding her from the things she and him saw in that file. The office was quiet for what seemed like eternity. The silence was broken by the sound of the chief’s intercom. “Chief we have a 187 at 1217 E. Mac st. In the rainforest district. They are asking for assistance sir. They won’t say why but I think it has to do with them.” Ben stated with his voice getting more and more silent.</p><p>The Chief looked like he was going to break. Jager walked over and stated,” We will head right over Ben. Tell the officers to secure the scene and no reporters are allowed in or be given a statement till I say so.” Ben nodded and left the office. Jager made eye contact with Nick and Judy, the look was all to telling. Jager walked out of the office and they knew that needed to follow him. They got to the stairs and it was a mad dash to the doors. All three of them jumped into the truck and Jager started up the lights and siren. They drove to the address and it was a storm of reporters. All trying to get a shot of the victims of a terrible crime. The lights and siren as well as the rumble of the truck made all the reporters move out of the way. They moved to the beginnings of the caution tape. As they exited the truck all eyes went to Judy and Nick. Jager grabbed his Marshal jacket and put it on as the two small officers tried to fight against the sea of flashing lights and microphones. Jager walked around and made a path for them. The reporters seemed to notice the new face and wanted to ask questions but were held back at the tape line.</p><p>The scene was horrid. As they walked to the house the smell of blood filled their noses. They knew it was going to be bad when they saw an officer lose what could only be his lunch all over the side of his car. Jager looked around the sea of mammals, Nick saw this and realized that he was looking for them. The ones who took his wife. Jager scanned the crowd. Only one face stood out in the crowd. Jager looked at the animal who he knew was the one who ran the gang. The two mammals locked eyes and the one in the crowd gave a smirk but a hint of fear flash in his eyes when he looked at the silver star on Jager’s belt. He turned and walked away. Jager smiled and turned to Nick, “Well I thought he wouldn’t show up. But I’m glad that he did. Now he knows that I’m back and that I have the feds with us.” Nick looks up at Jager and followed him as he turned to the house to continue the investigation.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. In the Den</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ch 4: In the Den</p>
<p>As the mammal walked away from the crime scene others started to walk with him. The leader a snow leopard, walked down an alley. The group followed and stopped when they reached the dead end. “It’s true!!! He’s back and now he’s a fed!!!!” The leopard growled. The others all looked at him, “Jethro, sir, what do we do now? He took our biggest targets and is protecting them?” One member asked. The leader named Jethro rubbed his head. He didn’t think that the one mammal who could put him away or in a body bag. “We will get them one way or another. Jim do you still keep in touch with the Toy Maker? Get him on the phone. We are gonna need some toys.” Jethro smiled wickedly as he started to walk out the ally. He knew what he needed to be done. He was gonna get the hero’s of Zootopia and finally break this city with the death of them.</p>
<p>Jethro continued to walk till he found his car and got in. He started the car and pulled away from the curb. Just in time too he thought as it started to rain again. He hated the rain, it brought back memories that he wished he could forget. He drove out of the rain forest district and into Savannah central. As he got off the freeway red and blue light came on in his rear view. He pulled over to the side of the road and came to a stop. He quietly fumed as to what he was being pulled over for. He looked back at in his rear view mirror and discovered that the car that was pulling him over wasn’t a black and white cruiser. It was an unmarked, he saw Jager step out of the truck and walked to the window. Jethro was reaching into the center console when he heard tapping on the passenger window. Nick and Judy were standing there with Nick pointing his sidearm at the snow leopard. Jager tapped on the driver side door, Jethro rolled down his window and Jager leaned in with his sidearm pointing at Jethro’s head. “You brightened my day you know that?” Jager asked, “When I saw you at the scene I could have detained you then and there. But now that I believe that your paw is reaching for a gun and I have a strong fear for my life because of our past history, I could shoot you now and it be justified. But I want you to rot. Because you killed my mate who was your sister.” Jager stated. Jager waved his head to the other officers who started backing up to the truck. Jager held out his paw for Jethro to give him the gun. Jethro passed it over and glared at the Marshal. Jager winked and walked back to his truck and took off. Jethro growled and pulled out back onto the street. He had work to do. Jethro pulled out his cell phone and called one of his men. “Call her now, tell her to meet me at the usual place and tell her it needs to be today.” Was all Jethro said in the phone before he hung up shortly after.</p>
<p>Jager took Judy and Nick to a small dinner in Savana Central. As they pulled into a parking space Jager pulled out the pistol that he confiscated from Jethro. He held it in his paw and slowly turned it over and over. He had a lost look in his eyes. “This is the exact pistol that killed my wife.” Jager said. “It was my wife’s, I bought it for her when we first started dating. She loved to go shooting. She was an exceptional marksmamamal. She practiced shooting every chance she got. She was always trying to beat me. She was really competitive, always tried to beat me at everything we did. The fact that he used it to kill her says just how much he despises interspecies and everything they stand for.” Jager looked out the windshield and then looked at his two new colleagues and put the pistol in the center console. “Come on lets get something to eat.” Jager said as he pushes open the door to the truck. Judy and Nick followed.</p>
<p>On the other side of town Jethro walked down the sidewalk to a old abandoned warehouse. Pausing only for a moment to make sure he wasn’t followed. He pushed the side door open and walked inside. The warehouse was full of boxes and crates with words and symbols from another language all over them, he came into a clearing in the middle of the floor and saw who he was looking for.</p>
<p>“I didn’t think you would have come.” Jethro said to the other mammal standing in the clearing. “Why did you think I wouldn’t come?” The stranger asked in a heavy accent. “Oh I don’t know, because of the way we ended our last transaction. You know that he’s back?” Jethro looked at the figure standing and saw the anger that flashed in her hazel eyes. She looked past Jethro as she thought back many years ago to the time where her life ended and the one she loved was killed. “What do you need?” She asked, Jethro looked at her and smiled. “Kill him and those hero cops!” Jethro said as he reached out his paw, she looked at it and reached her own hove out and shocked it. “Anyway I can, yes?” She said. “Of course, the more gruesome the better.” Jethro’s wicked smile appearing on his face.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>